


Pursuit

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: The team investigates a planet that may hold the promise of a ZPM for Atlantis.





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

PURSUIT by atlantagate

 

She ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back. 

Gasping and panting short ragged breaths, she kept running. She paid no heed to the brambles near her legs that tore at her skin as she flew past. Nor to the branches that slapped at her face. 

She could hear her pursuers coming after her, crashing through the undergrowth and dense vegetation, calling her name as if somehow she would stop just because they asked it of her. 

“Teyla!” Ronon bellowed. 

“Teyla! Stop!” That was John. Rodney was probably still unconscious. 

She knew she could not stop. She could not allow them to catch her. If they did, she knew they would die. 

 

*****

 

By all appearances, no one had set foot on the planet in centuries. The only reason they were there was because the MALP had detected very high energy readings approximately two hours from the gate. The readings were strong enough to get Rodney’s attention, leading him to speculate that there might be an ancient lab there complete with a ZPM. 

 

But when they arrived and had hacked their way through the dense jungle to the abandoned structure, they could not find a way inside. With sunset fast approaching, John ordered them to stop for the day and make camp. He did not want to trudge back to the gate through the thick jungle flora in total darkness. 

 

Ronon and Teyla would make the journey back early the next morning and radio Atlantis to send another team plus Zelenka. Meanwhile, John and Rodney would keep trying to find a way to open the doorway. 

 

Once dinner was cleaned up they settled in early for the night. Teyla was exhausted from the activities of the day and quickly fell asleep. 

 

In the middle of the night, Teyla bolted upright, her eyes widening as she gasped in surprise. A sickening cold dread filled her soul and made her head feel like it was being slammed with a sledgehammer. 

 

Looking around her swiftly she noticed nothing unusual at the camp. Both Ronon and Rodney were sound asleep, so she knew John must be on patrol. 

 

Moving quietly, so as not to disturb Ronon and Rodney, Teyla rose, grimacing at the simple movement. Moving silently toward their gear to obtain a painkiller, she stopped midstride and nearly fell as the pain steadily increased and dark spots danced across her vision. Teyla's body shook as she squeezed her eyes shut and panted heavily against the rising nausea. 

 

Holding her head with a hand, she gasped when her leg forcefully stepped forward, her free hand trembling badly as it slowly moved toward her knife. 

 

Teyla watched as her slim fingers shook and tightened firmly around the ornate handle, slowly drawing it free of its holster. Stiffly, her body turned back toward her sleeping teammates and advanced on them, one faltering step after another. Shock and cold terror all but overwhelmed her as she slowly began to realize what she was experiencing. 

 

How can this be happening?!? No wraith has ever linked to me without my establishing the connection first! 

 

She screamed a warning as it turned toward Ronon. No sound escaped from her throat. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her heart thudded loudly in her ears as she concentrated on digging her heels into the soft ground and turning away. She heard her own throat form a soft laugh as she continued with her efforts. Moving cautiously, it hovered over Ronon's sleeping form. 

 

Ronon bolted up and grabbed her hand with a speed that surprised it. Knocking the knife out of her hand, he swiftly rolled away and used his arms to launch himself upward. 

 

“Sheppard!” Ronon cried out the warning as he used his feet to strike out at her legs and they both fell to the ground. 

 

“What! What’s happening?” A startled Rodney woke, looking from Teyla to Ronon and back again. 

 

Ronon made a run at Teyla and she viciously backhanded him, sending him flying. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Rodney scooted away from his teammate as fast as he could, stopping only when his back impacted the trunk of a tree. 

 

Teyla stood over him and smiled. Rodney gaped up at her, a terrified expression frozen on his face. Bending down Teyla grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt. 

 

Easily lifting him with one arm, she sent him careening into the side of the locked outpost. A horrible crack resounded from his head's impact and he fell to the ground just as John arrived at a full run. 

 

Teyla could see the shock in John’s eyes as he took in the scene. Understanding crossed his face as he stared at her. 

 

The wraith took a step toward John but halted when Ronon's blaster sounded and slammed her into the wall. She took a tremulous step toward John and again, the stunner sounded. This time, she dropped to her knees, gasping. Teyla sensed the wraith lose its grip, Ronon’s weapon having somehow severed the connection between them. 

 

She had to take this chance now. Lurching sideways as she rose to her feet, she locked eyes with John. She knew what she had to do. 

 

“Stop!” John yelled, partly at her and partly at Ronon as he raised his weapon again. 

 

“John.” Her voice cracked with emotion and pain as she spoke his name, hoping to express everything she felt with just the one word. 

 

I’m so sorry! I never intended for this to happen. 

 

The moment of clarity didn't last long and, once again, the sickening cold dread filled her and her head resumed its pounding. 

 

If she did not act now, the wraith would take control again. She could not allow that to happen. Using the fear and adrenaline of the situation to give her the strength she needed, Teyla turned away from her team. 

 

And ran. 

 

She ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back. 

 

End


End file.
